The Good Side Of The Bad
by Forever.N.Always.X
Summary: This is set after burned. Z and Stark are back and Kalona and Neferet are still out there. But there is a twist. The Twilight gang have come on holiday to Venice, where Z and Stark and the gang are. Will they help, or stay out of the way. Random story R
1. Vacations & Leaving

**HoN vs Twilight.**

**This story is about, what would happen if the Twilight vamps met the HoN ones. It would probably be extremely confusing as they had no idea there was another type of vamp. Anyway Kalona is still out there, because this is after Burned. **

**Anyway I hope you like it.**

**I do not own the House Of Night or Twilight characters. I just kidnapped them to star here. (Yes I am can kidnap vamps ;])**

Bella POV

I was so happy. My family and I were going on vacation! We had been before but that was when Rose, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle or Esme had chosen the place as a surprise. But now Edward was going to choose where! Edward wouldn't tell me where we were going, it was apparently a surprise. But all I knew was that it was going to be me, Edward and Renesmee, somewhere in paradise. Or close enough. Before, it was only me and Edward, but Renesmee was coming too! I remember how much of a fuss Jacob made about Renesmee going. Renesmee was now 16 years old, and looked about 14/15. She was going to stay like that forever. Anyway Jacob made such a fuss, I remember our argument.

"Bella! How can you be taking her somewhere, far away from here to be unsafe. How could you do that! You and Edward are probably playing another one of your games, while she will be unsafe, cos you will forget all about her. And yeah I have heard your little games at night and they aren't pretty!"

I blushed tomato red. That was embarrassing. Me and Edward didn't know he could hear is. I mean it was only a little fun. And for him to bring it up, is just- URGH! Jacob had moved into our cottage after well he imprinted on my daughter! No, I was still not happy about it. He had moved into the room next to Nessies, and he did assure me he would not go in hers at night. Me and Edward, still liked to have some fun, and stuff, and I couldn't ever get pregnant again, so why not! Never did we think they could hear that. If Jacob could then Nessie might of too….

"Bella! Listen to me. You don't need to recap your fun with your little Eddy!" Jacob growled.

That stopped my mind babble. Eddy was MY nickname for him. It was funny and short. But for him to bring it up! Oh that little…

"Jacob Black! How dare you even think of bringing that up! You are such a mean little idiot! Don't you ever bring that up again. Your so rude! And Renesmee is MY daughter. And I can take her where ever. And thank you very much it is none of your business what me and Edward will get up to. We ALWAYS keep our daughter safe. So don't you talk Mister!"

I screamed back.

That went on for hours, but finally Jacob let Renesmee go, on one condition. He would go too. Now that annoyed me. But still Iet him go. He was my best friend and he loved Nessie. He would protect her no matter what. So I was okay with that. Edward however wasn't. But he didn't put up that much of a fuss. This is why Edward is way more easy going that Jake.

"Mom! Were nearly there." Said Renesmee, from next to me. Jacob was next to her on the right, while I was on the left. On my left was Edward. We were on the plane to paradise! Well at least I hoped. Edward and Jake, were okay with each other now, but still had a lot of fights. Not nice to watch.

"Okay hunny, here are some mints for the landing. You don't want your ears to pop now do you." I replied, and handed her some mints. I sighed. I couldn't eat them myself, they tasted disgusting, and dissolved within second from the venom in my mouth. Not nice, right? Right then the plane landed on the ground. WOO HOO! We were here.

"Are we here now?" Grumbled a sleepy Jake.

He had slept the whole way. Amazing.

"Yes, Mr Sleepy. We just landed." I said, smiling.

"URGH! My ears are blocked!" Jacob cried, grimacing.

"Well, if you hadn't been a lazy lump, and had been up, then Bella might have given you some mints. But you weren't so tough." Edward answered before I could in a playful tone.

Jake just mumbled something unintelligible to himself. That made me laugh more.

A voice on the micro-phone blared over saying that it was time to get off. We stood up and left the plane. I was so excited about where we were. Edward paid the lady to not announce where the plane was going and stuff. So I was still in the darkness of where the heck we were.

We got our luggage, left the airport and went to the hotel.

We checked into our room, and went up the elevator to it. Trust Edward to get some amazingly expensive hotel. Luckily we were checking in at night, as it was late so we didn't shine like stupid disco balls. When we got to our floor, which was the top one, there was just one door, right outside the lisft and only a store room next door. Edward got the key and opened it. When we entered, we all gasped, it was HUGE! Edward looked smug when he saw our reactions. It was amazing! There were three rooms joined together, to make a penthouse kinda thing. Mine and Edwards room, had deep red walls with gold lining around it. All of the furniture was a dark oak colour and contrasted the room very well. The massive bed, was gold with Red and Gold silk sheets. It was amazing, and the whole room looked very comfy.

Nessie had her own room too. It was a soft pink colour with white and silver furniture in the room. She has a four poster silver bed, with pink sheets, and a light pink material that could go around the bed at night when she slept. The front room was nice too, and there was a kitchen. It all was decorated amazingly. Jake had his own room too. It was a light blue, and had black furniture. It had a comfy double bed, and large windows. It was very open which looked nice. But what caught my eye the most were the paintings on the walls. There were pictures of wolves running through the snow, and woods.

Nice.

Just then Edward came and took me to out room. He took us to the door in our room that goes to the balcony. I realised that all of the bedrooms had a door to it too. He took me through the door, into the balcony. It was amazing! Wow I need better vocab… But I couldn't describe it! There was grass all around the egde, with pretty flowers and bushes, in the shape of hearts, leaving some space to walk through the doors. In the middle there was a small stream running through the garden and a little bridge going over it. Hmm a stream on the 24th floor in a hotel. Interesting. But it was perfect. There were different shaped benches, in circles, a wavy pattern and one with a heart on it, placed on the balcony. Edward took me over to the edge of the balcony, where there was also a bench so you could sit and look at the city. There was a little glass wall, that came just above my waist that held us back from falling. I looked down, wow, long way down. But the sight was still beautiful! I think I know where we are, it makes me extremely excited!

"Bella, welcome to Venice." Edward said proudly.

Zoey POV

Luckily, Stark healed alright from coming from Sgaich's castle. It was cool and stuff there, and Sgiach was nice but I must say I was glad to leave. When we were leaving I was in Starks arms in the plane. I was Happy. That was were I belonged. He had done a lot for me, and I was so grateful. He attempted at something even the most experienced and strong warriors failed to do. He saved his priestess, from her shattered soul. Amazing, he was the only one in the world to do it. I was so proud of him, and I realised that I loved him so much. He was my warrior and I was his queen (I hated when he called me that, but he had persuaded me to like it.) and we would defeat Kalona. That stupid idiotic moron. I thought about what I saw then. In the corner of my eye, I saw something on a stick. There was something flowing in the wind of it. I looked over. There was heads on a stick, with there hair blowing in the wind. That reminded me so much of Professor Nolan I felt sick. I hated remembering this

Stark felt my emotions and knew what I was thinking about and tried to distract me. He kissed me full on the lips.

Distracting.

Our lips moved together in harmony. It was amazing! I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist. We carried on kissing until Stark went to slip his hand up my shirt and then -

Someone cleared their throat loudly. It was Darius. Oh we pulled away. Darius raised his eyebrows at where Starks hand was, which was still under my shirt. Stark quickly moved it and I blushed. Darius chuckled, and Stark smiled looking completely bad boy.

"Where nearly landing Z, so stop sucking face and get ready. Erce is going to meet is there again." Aphrodite said.

I sighed, we were going back to Venice, to see the council. This time I knew I couldn't fail in convincing them about Kalona.


	2. Venice

**The Good Side Of The Bad**

**As you can see I changed the title, as HoN and Twilight was a crappy name. Also I moved this story into the 'crossover' section. **

**Right I want to thank EVERYONE that reviewed as amazingly I did get a lot of people saying carry on! That made me happy and want to carry on!**

**Also a little thing, this chapter is a filler and I have no idea where I am going with it as I forgotten what was happening in this story so bare with me please until I figure something out. Also Bella is frozen at 19 and Edward at 17. And Renesmee looks about 15 but she is about… 5/6**

**A special thanks to:**

BellaCullen97, stephanie1014, Eli'sDangerGirl2011, k, Flower, clarie, Tabby, Maryco, laura12, panky95, SuperYuuki , WhatTheFnick xFang and Iggyx, StarkLuverAllTheWay,, bellacullen51, jus2read , Martinha, Little Baby Jebus.

**And all the others that reviewed!**

**Anyway on with the chapter and I am gonna delete that authors note too. =) **

**Though I wont be able to update that much. **

Chapter 2

Bella POV

OMG! Yay! He took me to Venice. I have always been fascinated by Venice so this is perfect! He said today we were going to relax and the tomorrow we were going to go sight-seeing! I was so excited; I was squealing like a little girl which is definitely not like me.

Renesmee was in her room listening to her iPod and talking to Jacob, like always.

I was so excited for tomorrow!

Zoey POV

We had got to the plane and arrived in Venice in a couple of hours. I would have liked to say I was completely calm and confident; the perfect High Priestess, but in reality… I was fricking nervous.

But it wasn't all bad I had my amazing warrior comfort me every now and then, which of course was great.

After we got of the plane, (which was great, I watched Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief on the way) and left to head to the council, I was very nervous.

When we got to our rooms in the castle in Venice, Aphrodite gave me some clothes to wear, which I was thankful of. She gave a black dress, that came just above me knee's and had long flowing see-through sleeves. Around the neckline and the sleeves they were small diamantes dotted so when I moved the moonlight made me shimmer. I was wearing my dark daughter's necklace, and long, black earrings. She also made me wear black high heels, which made me scowl. Stark wolf-whistled when he saw me, and I blushed beet-red. I must say though Aphrodite looked really great she was wearing just a plain, black strapless dress (to not attract attention to her, as I was the High Priestess) and she had black eyeliner around her eyes. Darius smiled when he saw her.

We walked into the council and stood by our seats.

"Merry Meet." We chanted.

"Merry Meet" The replied.

Kalona and Neferet then walked in and Neferet, if possible, looked even more beautifully evil, with her auburn hair wildly waving down her back and her emerald eyes glinting with madness and evil. She had a dark aura around her, which made it even scarier.

She was wearing a incredibly short, black dress, that even Aphrodite wouldn't be caught dead in, and it was really tight too. She looked good but in a bad way.

[**A/N The council bit is going to be the same from the bit in my other story, Secrets, Lies and Victory.]**

Kalona and Neferet sat down after addressing the council.

"Stark." One of the members of council said.

"I see you succeeded." One of the members of council noted smiling.

"Yes, my lady" Stark replied.

"Well the council has to agree that this is the first time this has happened. It is truly remarkable. You must have great power to be able to do this young warrior" Duantia (I think that was her name) said.

"Thank you" Stark replied looking rather proud.

"Oh please" Neferet said.

"They probably done some evil magic and drew power from poor Erebus here to get that evil fledgling back."

"Neferet, you were not called to speak" A member of the council said coldly.

I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Zoey Redbird, you may speak what happened." Duantia said.

"Thank you" I said.

I told her the story, well the parts I knew, and she nodded.

"Okay, now Stark what we want to know is how you got her back." She asked.

Stark told her the whole story, and I felt really bad he went through all that pain for me. He done all of that for me.

The council nodded and murmured between themselves.

"This is an abomination! I cannot believe that you would think against me: Nyx! And Erebus! That wretched girl li- " Neferet started but was cut of by Duantia.

"Neferet if you speak once more without us asking you to, we will close this case and let Zoey win." She threatened.

Neferet was red with rage but she sat down in a huff.

I realised Kalona had been quiet, he was just staring at me. I gave him my ultimate-death-glare and then looked away.

"Now, I think we must understand that Stark, Zoey and there friends have achieved something which no-one else has ever done, and this is a great thing, they should be respected and followed as it looks like Miss Redbird will be a great and honourable High Priestess. I think you have chosen the right path." Duantia said.

I felt so proud.

"Now Kalona, we have had a little message that your body was held in chains. Am I correct?" Duantia questioned.

Neferet stood up, "What!" She shrieked.

Then she regained her composure and continued,

"What do you mean, where have you got this fake information!" She said.

Duantia just looked over at Aphrodite.

"This lady possesses many talents" she said swiftly.

"Now Neferet this is your last warning"

I looked over at Aphrodite, I didn't know this!

' I'll tell you later' she mounted. I nodded and looked back at the council.

"Erebus, rise. Say what you think has happened" A member of the council said.

Kalona said some things but I wasn't really listening something about doing the right thing for his goddess and that I was bad and blah blah blah.

Duantia looked unimpressed.

"Well, Zoey do you have anything to say?"

I stood up, and suddenly everyone gasped. I had a black glow around me like I was controlling darkness, but not the bad kind just darkness like the night. Over my head was a hologram of a symbol; a crescent moon. The symbol of Nyx.

"Well, it is true who is right then isn't it? I haven't seen one of these for over a century." Duantia said, looking rather shocked.

"The choice is now obvious. Erebus and Neferet you do not have our approval. Neferet you are not Nyx as she would not say Zoey is evil as she is a true daughter of the night. Erebus if you are in fact who Miss Redbird descirbes from the Cherokee legends then you have no business here. Begone, both of you." Dunatia said sharply.

She looked at me and her expression softened.

"Well done young priestess, you have the council of Nyx on your side" she said.

"Council dismissed"

**Yeah I know, a bit short and OOC, but what can I do eh? Well hopefully next chapter they will meet! ;] xx**

**Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming…**

**Look at the little button there and press it! **

**\/**


	3. The Zoo with surprises and The Mall

**The Good Side Of The Bad. **

**This is a quick update. I know I said they are going to meet in this chapter but instead I decided they can meet in the next one. **

**Thanks for all your reviews and I am sorry I am not updating regularly as I am doing three stories at the same time which is kind of stupid of me. Also tell me what POV's you want, Edward? Jacob? Nessie? Stark? Aphrodtie? Or should I stick to Bella and Zoey?**

**Also Renesmee is 5 and a half & she looks about 16, Bella frozen at 19, Edward frozen at 17 and Jake looks about 17/18. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own the House of Night or Twilight, I only own the story line of them meeting and the title. **

Chapter 3

Bella POV

Yesterday was fun, we explored the Hotel, went swimming in the pool and earned a lot of glances and stares about how we look. If I could still blush I would have been beet-red.

During the night Edward took me by the pier for a romantic stroll.

In the morning Edward and me had to wake up Jake and Renesmee at 7.00.

Today Edward said we would see our surprise, but first we were going to have a little treat for Renesmee. Renesmee loves animals so we bring bottled human blood for her, she cant take the kill. Anyway because of her passion for animals, we are taking her to a zoo. **[A/N I don't know if they have Zoo's in Venice but I am just making it up.]**

We went down and 'ate' breakfast, well only Jake and Nessie ate, while Edward and I were sitting there. Then we got into our hired car, which happened to be a sleek black Audi R8. Trust Edward to get a fast car. We drove down to 'Paradise Park' which was the zoo that we were taking Renesmee to. We parked up and I saw an unusually familiar yellow Porsche…

I didn't think about it much though.

We went into the Zoo and I admit the animals were really cute, I learnt quite a lot about them. It was amazing seeing them with my Vampire eyesight. Everything was very clear.

First we went to the reptile bit, where there were snakes and lizards. We then went to the lions, tigers, giraffes, elephants, wolves (which Jacob complained about) and the bat cave. I really hate bats. Lastly we went to the 'SeaWorld' where there were Otters, Turtles, Seals, Penguins and some other little cute animals. Renesmee was amazed by the beauty of them. Then we got to the dolphins and there was a show scheduled for 10.00, which was in about 10 minutes. We bought tickets and sat down, in the front row.

Music started and the dolphins zoomed out and done a massive flip, and the whole first three rows got soaked. Damn Jake for wanting to sit at the front.

After about half and hour more of dolphins jumping through hoops and people dancing with the seals, they announced that they wanted a volunteer from the audience.

Edward and I had to stop Jake from volunteering.

Renesmee put her hand up, and, of course, was picked. She beamed and went up the stage behind the pool.

"Right, we have our volunteer!" The host called Maria said. "What's your name?"

"Nessie." Renesmee replied.

I sighed, she had to say that nickname.

"Right Nessie, here is going to do a little stunt with the dolphins." Maria said. "Do you want to?"

"Yeah!" Nessie said. "What do I do?"

"Put on that lifejacket and change into a swimsuit and then we are going to attack water ski's to the dolphins. All you have to do is stand on the ski's and stay upright, while the dolphins pull you around. Sound fun?" Maria asked.

"Yeah!" Nessie said.

I could tell she was majorly excited.

She put on the lifejacket and went backstage to quickly put on the swimsuit which was just plain blue and got on the ski's. I hoped she put her clothes somewhere safe as she was wearing one of her favourite outfits. Alice didn't particularly approve that Nessie was going through a _slight _punk phase. Nessie was wearing her grey skinny jeans, her black PunkyFish top which had a wolf on it, (Jake liked it) and some skull earrings, black converse and a diamond heart necklace, which she never took of, because it was from Edward and I.

She got on the ski's and the Maria made a clicking noise and the dolphins went on. Water was spraying everywhere as they dolphins went around the pool. You could tell they were enjoying it. Two of them were pulling while the third was playing around, doing tricks in the middle without even being asked to. It was amazing. And what made it better was that my little girl was having fun. I didn't say she was my daughter in public as it only looked like their was a couple of years difference between us, so we went with the story we were sisters and Edward and Jake were our friends.

Once Renesmee had finished we all clapped for her and she got off and got changed. A couple of more people went, and then we couldn't restrain Jake anymore from wanting to do it. He could be such a kid sometimes.

"I WANNA DO IT!" He yelled.

"Okay." Maria said. "We have our last volunteer."

Jake grinning and went backstage to put some swim trunks on. When he came out you could see his ripped arms and six pack, which made some of the girls, stare, sigh, giggle, or wolf whistle. Renesmee gave a special glare to all of them.

Jake had his turn on the ski's and the dolphins went much faster for him. Then went faster and faster until Jake fell off. The crowd laughed, including us. The dolphins made a kind of clicking, chattering noise like they were laughing too. What were the dolphin's names again?

Oh yeah, Misty, Sapphire and Bob.

I don't know why one was called Bob.

After Jake had changed back into his clothes, it was the end of the show and it had been a whole hour.

When we were going out, a lot of girls were pointing and giggling at Jacob. A couple of guys were talking and sneaking glances and Renesmee too. Both Nessie and Jacob noticed this and Nessie grabbed Jake's hand and smiled at the girls and guys.

They all glared.

We walked away until someone behind us said

"Aww, what a cute little wolfie, with a half vampire. Her parents must be so proud."

I whirled round and saw a good old friend.

"ALICE!" I yelled and hugged her.

Behind her, stood Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Surprise!" Edward said.

I smiled, I felt so happy. We had a great two days as a small family but not all of us were here. Then I realised.

"No Carlisle and Esme." I said.

"No, they couldn't make it, but they said have fun." Emmett said grinning.

"And what's up with little niece holding wolf boys hand."

Rensmee blushed and let go.

We laughed

"Only joking." Emmett said.

We all caught up on what had been happening, before getting back into our car. The rest piled into Alice's Porsche. I knew I recognised it.

She must have paid a lot to get in shipped.

We all went back to the Hotel for lunch. We, of course, all had full board and luxury everything.

After lunch we went into Alice and Jasper's room which was next door to ours, and Rosalie's and Emmett's were next to theirs.

It turned out we had the whole top floor of deluxe luxury suites.

Best holiday ever.

We had a little argument about where we wanted to go.

I wanted to go to the castle, **[A/N the High Council one btw, they can go there as tourists because they have a tour around it, but they don't know it is the High Council's place.]**

Edward wanting to go to a museum.

Alice & Rosalie wanted to go shopping.

Emmett & Jasper & Jake wanted to go paintballing.

And

Renesmee wanted to go to the beach.

After a lot of arguing and shouting we decided, they boys could go paintballing while the girls go to the mall.

I groaned. I hated the mall.

Renesmee was happy enough as long as they had Ed Hardy and PunkyFish stores.

We went the mall then in Alice's car.

I tuned out while Alice yammered on and on about how great the shops are here, all the way to the mall. Luckily it wasn't too sunny so we weren't shimmering like a disco ball.

Zoey POV

I was so happy that we had won over the High Council.

We decided to leave the High Council castle and stay in a hotel for a bit. We were on the special roof top room. It was for special guests only and we got it as the High Council told the receptionist, who was a vampyre, to let us. She agreed, she couldn't refuse the high council.

We got to our rooms (even though it was more like an apartment), and they were amazing.

We had the whole floor and it had 8 rooms which was great as there were only 7 of us. We had a room each. There was a living room, kitchen and each room was an en-suite. It was heaven.

We decided what to do next, and came up with the idea of going to the mall. Well Aphrodite and The Twins came up with the idea and wouldn't let it go. I agreed, but only because I needed clothes. Aphrodite lent me some clothes, a black denim mini skirt and a purple top with a small studded crescent moon on it, with matching purple shoes with a slight heel. She gave me a matching flower to put on the side of my head, and I must admit it looked pretty. Aphrodite herself looked amazing. She was wearing a pair or denim shorts and a similar top to mine but with straps and in pink and instead of a crescent moon it had a designer brand name on it. It was a nice top but I wouldn't wear it, a bit to revealing. She wore matching pink heels, which were really high and a flower in pink like mine.

The Twins too looked great. Erin was wearing a skirt and Shaunee was wearing shorts. They each had halter neck tops on, Erins blue with wave patterns and Shaunee's red with two studded guns crossing over fire.

Stark was well, Stark, and was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, but he still looked majorly hot.

Damien was wearing jeans and a pale button up yellow shirt. Darius was wearing a plain white t-shirt and black jeans.

I realised that we were all wearing our element colours, except for Stark who didn't have an element.

We were going on when it was around 6-ish so it started to get dark, so Stark wouldn't become a pile of ashes.

We went to the mall in our hire car, which as Aphrodite paid for it, was a black Mercedes convertible. She picked a sports car. No surprise there, but Darius liked it. He was driving.

We got the mall and I looked around. There were some fancy cars here, but the one that stood out the most was a yellow Porsche.

**Next chapter, they kind of meet, but I am building it up slowly. **

**Please review people. **

**~iiLoveMystiForever.X**

**Btw yeah this chapter was kind of random. **


	4. The Mall Incident

**The Good Side Of The Bad. **

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, you are amazing. **

**AND AWKAKENED IS OUT! I've read it and if you want spoiler of it, ask. **

**This chapter is just dress shopping but they do briefly meet. I don't know why they are dress shopping they just are. Needed some way for them to meet. LOL.**

**But I am going to have a shout-out for each chapter, for someone that reviewed, as well as the person that gives the 30****th**** review. ;]**

_**Todays is…: Maryco! Thanks Mhairi (Var-ay) for your review. U are amazing, you will get a character eventually.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Night, which belongs to PC Cast and Kristen Cast. I also do not own Twilight. **

**Sorry about the long authors note.**

Chapter 4

Bella POV

We went into the mall and it was amazing. It has a little river in it (Which the water within was quite clean!) and you could hire and boat to get a ride in it. But the amazing thing was that it was still inside. It also had good shops according to Alice. Although I really didn't want to do this, I didn't want to upset Alice, Rosalie and Renesmee.

We walked around and I was dragged into a shop with made Alice squeal.

It was one of those dress shops, the boutiques with all kinds of dresses.

Rosalie went over to look at the gowns, Renesmee went to the cute teenagers dresses and Alice started to go to the designer brands but then she remembered me and dragged me with her. So much for me hiding in a corner…

Alice picked up and dress and put it against her, it was a pretty dress, short, dark gold with sequins everywhere and strapless, but not the kind of dress I would wear. Too short.

Alice shook her head anyway, and went to look for more.

Then Alice saw a beautiful dress, she wanted to buy me a dress for the dinner and dance Edward was taking us all to in a couple of days.

Alice picked it out and held it against me.

It was white, and was strapless. It came mid-thigh on me and had sequins around the low neckline and around the bottom. It was white and has embroidery on the top. It then had a pink material around the waist and flared out at the bottom in white. To be honest not usually the dress I would wear. She then grabbed a just above the knee, silk, dark blue dress with was majorly tight with one sleeve. It was pretty. She grabs another one that was a shocking pink with flower curled into the material at the bottom. Not really my type but Alice didn't care. She shoved me into the dressing room and gave me the clothes. I put on the pink one first since it was at top. It looked bad. Although I was beautiful now, it didn't really suit me. I went out to Alice and she shook her head. I went and tried on the blue one. Alice liked the one and I did too, it was very pretty and simple, exactly what I liked. I then tried on the white one which was utterly beautiful, but it was too flashy and not the type of dress I would wear. Nessie, however would look good in it. We chose the blue dress and the white one for Renesmee and then went to Rose to help her and Alice find dresses.

**[A/N if you want pictures of the blue dress then PM me.]**

Rose was looking at silver and gold dresses as she liked something very 'glamorous.' Alice was looking at designer dresses, most of which were black. They were pretty. I saw a dress, which in my opinion would be perfect for Alice; it was black silk with thin straps and tight and the top. At had a belt around the waist and then below that scrunched up lacy material going to mid-thigh. It would match Alice's hair wonderfully. It also had small amber sequins on it which would match her eyes.

I looked over at Alice who was looking at other dresses, she hadn't seen this one yet, and then over to Rosalie. She had picked out a soft pink dress, it was strapless with a silver diamonte band around it and came up to the knee. It was pretty. I went to Alice.

"Hey, Alice. I was wondering, I found this dress but I don't know if you would like it but it seems like something you would wear." I said nervously.

Alice nodded but I could tell she didn't expect much.

I took her to the dress and she gasped.

"Oh Bella I love it!" Alice squealed. "Thank you so much"

Alice went over to Rose to help her and left me with Nessie.

I showed Renesmee the dress but she did not like it as I hoped. She had chosen a red and black strapless dress. I must say it did suit her. I put the pink and white dress away.

While the others helped Rose I decided to look around the shop. I still hadn't got used to how much I could see. It was amazing. My eyes met a young girl. She was beautiful, you could tell she was Cherokee and she had hazel, green eyes. I studied her and it looked like she had makeup over her forehead, and around her face and shoulders. No one would be able to see it but I could, it looked like she was hiding something. I saw her look at Rose and Alice studying them. I looked at her friends. There was a blonde who was tan with blue eyes. She was beautiful. She was medium height with curves and a shape. She was smaller then Rose which gave her a petite look but I looked at her face and she had a slight snobbish look to her. The other girls were the opposite of each other. One was pale skinned while the other had a cappuccino coloured skin. The paler one had blonde hair and blue eyes and was pretty. She was prettier then an average girl but not as pretty as the other blonde. The darker skinned girl had long dark hair that curled down her shoulders. She too was pretty and looked like an African Princess.

I looked at the beautiful Cherokee who had a grandness to her, like she was older then the 16 year old she looked like. Her eyes met mine for a second and then we looked away.

"Bella." Alice called.

"Coming." I replied.

"Bring the dress." Alice said.

I went to pick the dress up for her but another hand at the same time went to pick it up too.

Zoey POV.

Aphrodite and the Twins dragged me into some dress shop while Damien and Stark went of somewhere. Darius, stayed.

We went into the shop and I must say I was shocked. It had so many dresses which so much variety! It was amazing. Aphrodite immediately got to work finding dresses for me. She said: _Before we go back to deal with the shit waiting for us, I need a shopping spree._

The Twins agreed.

There were so many dresses I couldn't remember them all, silver, blue, jade, fuchsia, red, black…. So many.

A dress caught my eye, it was purple, at the top and got lighter to the bottom. It had flowers the bottom that weren't that obvious so they looked pretty.

"Hey Aphrodite." I said, who was looking at some pink dresses. "What do you think?"

Aphrodite nodded her approval.

"Didn't think you would do that good to be honest." She said.

"Hey! I pick out my own dark daughter dresses!" I replied.

"Yeah, well, you're a High Priestess now, not a dark daughter." Aphrodite said. "You got to look like a high priestess not a high priestess in training."

I huffed but took that she liked the dress.

I looked over to the twins they had found red and blue dresses.

Aphrodite had drifted off to find her dress and Shaunee and Erin went to help her. Since we all had element colours Aphrodite had trouble with picking clothes that weren't any of our colours. She usually went with pink or silver. I looked over and noticed a group of four beautiful girls. One was blonde like Aphrodite and strikingly beautiful. She was as beautiful as Aphrodite with curves in the right places but was taller, and didn't have that much of a bitchy look, but more of a proud look. She didn't look like Aphrodite though, her face was rounder, sharper and she was much paler, with wavy blonde hair not straight. Her eyes were a stranger shade of amber which made her look older then she was.

The next one was short and skinny but none the less pretty. She was pixie like with spiky black hair, pale skin and amber eyes. She stood tall and proud though like she wasn't afraid of being attacked.

The next had dark hair and pale skin. She too was strikingly beautiful like the other two. All three were beautiful but in different ways. The dark haired one had long wavy hair and she was simple but unbelievably pretty.

There was one more girl with them who looked a bit younger. She had long bronze curls and though she was pale she had a blush in her cheeks. She unlike the others had chocolate brown eyes. I looked at the others, they all seemed to have a dark aura around them, though the younger one's was lighter.

My eyes met the dark haired ones eyes.

"Bella." The pixie one called, she had a high musical voice and moved like every step was a dance move. She was amazingly graceful.

"Coming." The dark haired musical voice replied.

I heard them exchange something else but I was distracted by a dress I saw. It was black silk with scrunched like on top, it had a belt on the waist and some amber beads.

I went to pick it up when a hand met mine, trying to do the same thing. It was unbelievably cold and it sent a shiver down my spine. It felt like it was ice. It was the dark haired girl, Bella. Her eyes widened and she pulled away quickly.

"Oh, um, sorry." She said. "My, uh, friend just liked that dress so I went to get it for her."

"Oh that's okay, you can have it I already have one dress." I replied.

I suppose it was for the spiky haired girl and I had to admit it would suit her better then me. She thanked me and hurried away gracefully to the others. I was going to walk back to Aphrodite when I heard her shouting at someone. The blonde beauty.

The two most beautiful blondes I had ever seen were arguing… over a dress.

It was a pretty dress. It was white with pink material around the waist. It had a design around the breast area and came about 4 inches above the knee. [**A/N This is the dress Bella put away as Nessie didn't like it but then Aphrodite and Rose like it]**

Aphrodite had it in her hands and the blonde was arguing to get it of her. I saw the dark aura around her darken.

"Aphrodite." I called running over. "What's going on."

"Zoey. This _girl _over here wants this dress. But I want it." She said.

Oh goddess. Never get in the way when Aphrodite wants something.

The dark haired one came over and tried doing what I was doing with Aphrodite. Trying to make them stop arguing.

"Rose. Its just a dress. Calm down." She said.

The pixie was looking at them annoying.

"Rosalie. Stop." She said.

Then she whispered urgently below her breath. "Calm down, don't do anything stupid. It's a dress."

"Rose look we can find another one." The dark haired one said.

"Aphrodite seriously." I said. "Do you want me to give you an order."

Aphrodite glared at me.

"Look." She said to the blonde, Rosalie.

"I want this dress. I get everything I want. So back off." She said in her bitchy voice.

The blondes eyes darkened but then she growled, yes growled, and then stormed away. Bella looked apologetic but then she and the pixie followed.

"Aphrodite." I said. "It was a dress."

"A great dress that would look amazing on me." She replied.

True it would look great on her.

The Twins said they picked up a dress for Stevie Rae as a present. It was an earthy browny gold colour. It was very pretty.

Erin and Shaunee were laughing about what happened as we went to the counter to pay. Aphrodite used her platinum card.

We walked out of that shop to shop for some casual clothes.

Bella POV.

I can't believe Rose nearly revealed us. She was so angry at that girl.

Alice and I searched until we found another dress for Rose. We eventually found a silver dress that would suit Rose.

I saw the girls walk away and I noticed that their scent was not quite human like. Sweeter somehow. More tempting. The blonde girls wasn't as much but still none the less she smelt sweeter then any usual human blood. It made my mouth water. _Control. _I told myself. We went to the counter to pay and left.

"Rose you could have blown our cover." Alice scolded.

"But I didn't did I?" Rosalie said coldly.

Renesmee had been quiet since then and just walked along.

They were strange those girls, but I didn't think much about it. We went and shopped until Alice had us all a new closet and the dress shop incident was forgotten.

**Well they did meet in this chapter and they will meet again. **

**Also if you guys want to see the dresses they bought I can PM you the links. =)**

**Thanks – **

**~iiLoveMystiForever.X **


	5. Just A Coincidence?

**The Good Side of the Bad. **

**Hey, I know I haven't updated in a while but that is because I paused this story. My other story, Secrets, Lies & Victory, needs to be adopted, so if you want it, please PM me. **

**Anyway on with the chapter. In case you have forgotten, this is what has happened so far: **

Recap:

_Zoey and the gang are in Venice again, to try and face the high council. Love sparks between Zoey and Stark as Zoey realises exactly what Stark did for her. _

_However, trouble is brewing because Bella, Edward, Renesmee and Jacob happen to be on vacation in Venice, too. _

_Soon, the rest of the Cullen family joins them, and it seems like on a shopping trip gone bad, the vampyres & vampires meet. Are all things in the world Light and Dark? _

Chapter 5 

Zoey POV.

After the little incident at the mall, I was annoyed. Aphrodite had full out refused my warning and carried on! Didn't she care I was her High Priestess?

On the bright side, we did get some dresses. I don't know why out of all the shops Aphrodite and the Twins chose a dress shop, considering we didn't need any.

After we visited a few more shops, with casual clothes, we were on our way out.

We were walking out of the mall and towards the car, where the guys were meeting us, and when we were in the car park I noticed that the Yellow Porsche was gone.

We drove back to the hotel in silence. Aphrodite and the Twins seemed to see that I was angry, so decided not to speak.

Once we were back at our hotel – where we were staying since we only had rooms in the council castle for a little while, because of the meeting – we were tired and carrying so many bags. Aphrodite had booked us rooms so we just went straight up. Our room was on the second-to-top floor, which was great because it had an amazing view.

There were four rooms on the floor and we all of them. Shaunee and Erin were sharing a room, Aphrodite and Darius were sharing another, Damien was sharing one on his own and the last room was for Stark and I.

Once we got in our room and unpacked, I had a shower, to get all the stress out. I got dressed in the bathroom and put a towel on my head before I walked out. Stark was lying on the bed, watching TV.

I headed towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Stark asked.

"Out, to see Aphrodite. She totally annoyed me in mall today." I replied.

"Why what did she do?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later, but right now I really want to go see her." I said.

Stark gave me an adorable smirk. "You're really going to go out like that?"

"Like what?" I asked cautiously, looking down at my outfit. A pair of three-quarter length jeans and a t-shirt, then I spotted it. "Oh, I'm not wearing shoes!"

I walked over to my wardrobe which at the bottom had my shoes. I slipped on some socks and a pair of comfy boots before heading back to the door.

Stark rolled his eyes.

"What?" I demanded.

Stark started snickering. "You still have a towel on your head."

I felt my face go warm, and turned away. I quickly took my towel off, and let my hair loose. It was still wet.

"Happy?" I asked, rolling my eyes, turning towards the door. I could feel Stark's eyes looking at me.

"Very." I heard his reply, and I knew he was grinning. "Oh and don't go outside with wet hair!"

I rolled my eyes and carried on walking towards the room Aphrodite was staying in. She also had kept all the dresses. Why? I don't know. In fact I didn't even know why we went dress shopping considering we didn't even need dresses. Ah well. Who knows what goes on in Aphrodite's and the Twins minds.

I got to the door and knocked. Even from outside the door I could hear kissing noises, and I knew something was going on in there. I also knew they had heard the knock, but Aphrodite chose to ignore it.

"Aphrodite." I yelled. "Open the bloody door."

I heard commotion inside and then finally the door opened to reveal Aphrodite. She was wearing just a night gown, made of pink silk.

"Yes." She said, irritated.

I glared at her. "We need to talk. Now."

"Now! Can't you see I'm b –" She started but was cut off as Darius came.

"Yes, Priestess, you may." He said, looking at Aphrodite. "I will leave you two alone."

I walked into their apartment. It was pretty similar to ours, a living room, small kitchen and two bedrooms with en suites, however the colours were different.

I walked into their living room and sat down on a comfy red leather sofa. Aphrodite came and sat down next to me.

"What?" She asked.

I took a deep breath, "You totally dis-obeyed me, Aphrodite. You have to face it, I am your High Priestess, you have to listen to me."

Aphrodite turned towards me, "Look, Zoey, I know I didn't listen to you. But there was something strange about those girls, I had a bad feeling. And I didn't want to back down and let her have the satisfaction."

"I get it. I know those girls didn't seem… right, but that doesn't mean that you should go arguing with people over a dress! A dress that you don't even need!" I replied back.

I could see that Aphrodite wanted to retort something back but she managed not to, "Okay, fine. I'm sorry Zoey. It won't happen again."

I nodded, then remembered what I had thoughts about those girls in the mall. What were there names again? Oh, Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Nessie. They had some kind of dark aura around them and were all strikingly beautiful. Almost out-of-this-world beautiful. They moved around with such grace it was almost like they were dancing.

However, out of all of these things, one thing different about them struck me the most. I didn't feel blood-lust when around them. Instead, I felt fear. However, the younger girl, Nessie, did not seem to have as much of a dark aura around her, and I still had felt a little blood-lust, but not as much as usual.

"Did you notice anything about those girls?" I asked Aphrodite.

"Yeah! I don't know why, but they weren't right, Z. They seemed… different. _Very _different. It wasn't right. And I kept on getting a bad feeling about them, like they were… not real." Aphrodite said the last bit carefully, like she didn't want to believe it.

I sighed. "Well, their gone now. What are the chances we will see them again, eh? Besides we have important things to do, and thinking about them won't help."

_Bella POV. _

After the disastrous trip to the mall, we all decided to go out on a boat ride together, and since it was dark, it would be perfect.

After the boat ride Edward, Jacob and I took Renesmee back to our room because Nessie was tired.

_Nessie POV. _

This holiday was turning out to be amazing! The trip to the mall was great, Alice picked me out a whole new closet and I got a few nice stuff of my own choice, too. However, the trip to the dress shop had to be the most awkward, since there was an argument between Aunt Rose and another pretty blonde woman, over the dress that I didn't want.

"So did you enjoy today, Nessie?" Jacob asked me as I walked into his room.

"Yeah, 'course, bit awkward at the mall though," I replied.

"Why? What happened?" He asked, worried.

I laughed. "Nothing happened. Just Aunt Rosalie and another lady got into an argument about some dress," I answered.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Typical Blondie, getting annoyed about stupid things,"

I could hear mum and dad laughing in the next room as Jacob said this.

I yawned, and suddenly realised how sleepy I felt. "I think I'm going to go sleep now. Ask mum about what happened, she knows more than I do." I said.

"Okay, 'night Nessie," Jake said.

"'Night," I replied, walking back to my room.

_In the morning. _

_Zoey POV. _

In the morning, we went down to breakfast which was being served as part of the 'all inclusive' deal, and there were loads of different foods to choose from, bacon, eggs, toast, omelette, various types f meat and fruit. But I only wanted one thing for breakfast.

Finally, after hunting and hunting through the mini cereal boxes which were in a corner, away from the hot food, I finally found what I wanted. Count Chocula cereal, my favourite.

As I made my way to the table Aphrodite, Darius, Stark, Damien, Shaunee and Erin were sat, I saw that they were in deep conversation about something. As Stark saw me he smiled and moved up a bit, making space for me.

"What you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Shhh!" They said.

I gave them a confused look, and Aphrodite rolled her eyes, jerking her chin to something behind me.

I turned around to look what it was, and finally my gaze found what Aphrodite was talking about. On the other side of the room sat the most beautiful nine people I had ever seen, and together they made quite the sight. Most of them were pale, with amber eyes, with the except of a tall, bulky, yet hot guy sitting next to a pale girl with blushing cheeks.

"Could you make it more obvious you're staring!" Aphrodite hissed.

I turned back towards the others and then glanced casually behind me.

Among the beautiful people sat the four girls we had seen yesterday at the mall, and again I saw that dark aura around not only them, but every single person on that table.

_**Not much happened, I know, but I didn't know what to write. Anyway, second encounter and maybe soon they will find out what everything means. **_

_**Thanks for reading and please review. **_


End file.
